Korosou Akui
Korosou Akui (殺そうと悪意, Lit Translation, "Malicious intent to Kill,") is a Hanta, partner of Ryuketsu and crafted from his master, Bokyaku. He is a minor antagonist. Appearance: Korosou Akui is perhaps the most elite dressed, if not poisonously looking character of the Hantā group. He wears a white trenchcoat, hanging over a white tuxedo sporting a collar and tie, also wearing a curious silver tinted watch a few rings on each hand of similiar material, white dress shoes, and a pair of black shades to offset his constant pale white theme. He has a fair skin tone, bordering on chalk texture, his hair being the only thing whiter than his skin, braided in a dreadlock style, letting it flow behind his head and draped along the collar of his shoulders as well as hang off his back. Personality: If Jaaku had a rival amongst his Hantā bretheren, it would be Korosou. Korosou's confidence is borderline to arrogance and a unknown sense of inferiority complex, constantly pushing himself mentally to meet the demands of his master as well as challenge himself to be just as cruel and sadistic as his bretheren. Unlike Jaaku however, he has been known to be bigger thinker and always plans ahead, unlike the spontaneous and often manical compatriot of his. His relationship with Ryūketsu is much more of a junior to a seniority look, acknowledging the difference in power between himself and Ryūketsu, he's more prone to follow orders without hesitating, though unlike Jaaku's audible complaints, he's often shown to be borderline sociopathic, enjoying the slight thrill he gets when his own compatriots are in harm's way, and only he can stop the threat within a hair's breath from them, as shown when they arrive in the meadow outside of Yurei when Daisuke lunges at Ryūketsu for the kill. Powers/Abilities: Enhanced Spiritual Energy: Due to his transformation into a Hantā, Korosou has gained a large amount of Spiritual Energy, capable of matching that of a Junior-to-Experienced Captain Class opponent easily by energy alone, his Spiritual Pressure seen to be malicious and quite menacing, almost a near match for his rival, Jaaku. Hand-to-hand Combat Expert: Due to his apparent lack of Zanpakuto or physical weapon, he trained a great deal to work his physical strength and hand-to-hand combat tactics, ranging from a number of martial arts he picked up from both the World of the Living and even his master himself, finding that he by far matches and at times overcomes his own compatriots in this skill. However, if he's locked into spellcasting of any sort, he usually lets his guard down and is left open to ambush of quick, experienced opponents. Kurai Geijutsu(Lit Translation, "Dark Arts,"): A form of Spell-casting that is root natured from Bokyāku's kind, being passed down to the Hantā to learn these powerful and unique forms of spiritual energy binding, barrier, and destructive spells. Korosou, besides his master himself, is by far a master in employing these spells and knows a plethora more compared to his bretheren. Capable of preforming high-level spells in comparison of difficult to that of Level 80-90 Kido, skilled enough to battle anyone in high caliber of that sort with his skill in Dark Arts alone. Enhanced Endurance: Due to his transformation into a Hantā, he has received a greater tolerance for pain and injuries, able to shrug off attacks with little to no effort. This was shown when he was slammed face first into the earth in a critical-looking attack, only to return to action minutes later, able to full concoct a barrier to successfully stop enemy firepower. Death Step: A High-level practitioner of this technique, he's able to rapidly slide particles of Spiritual Energy underneath his feet to move from one location to another, moving at incredibly fast paces or long distances with little to no trouble, capable of leaving multiple 'Death-Images' and even develop a single 'Clone', though not on part with Ryūketsu's prowess in the art. Keen Intelligence/Tactician: Korosou is a rather crafy and cunning individual. His display of malovent acts or emotions towards others purposefully flaunts to mask his true keen intelligence. He's capable of formulating unorthodox strategies as well as nearly ingenious ones to overcome obstacles and his opponents, especially when that opponent challenges his pride and his manical craving for inflicting pain on others. Equipment: Chains: Due to his transformation as a Hantā, Korosou is able to wield his Hell chains in more weaponized fashions then what he was able to as a mere Sinner. His skill with the chains excells that of Jaaku's, able to use them as if they were his own swords or extensions, able to channel Spiritual Energy through them for a number of practical to ingenious techniques.